The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.hortorum known by the varietal name melody (V.E.B. Code P-55 Oglevee Code 7018). The new variety was discovered in a selected breeding program in 1985 in Berlin, East Germany. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of PAC Yvonne, PAC Laura and blue-rose colored breeding stocks. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at VEB Saat-und Pflanzgut, Ex-Und Import in Moosdorfstrabe 3, 1193 Berlin, East Germany. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Penn. over a several year period. It has also been trial and field tested at Connellsville and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The cultivar when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Penn. using natural light and 60.degree. F. night, 68.degree. F. and 71.degree. F. vent, has a response time of six weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 10 cm. pot. The response time was determined on plants grown in soilless media employing constant fertilizer 200 parts per million of nitrogen and potassium in full light. The rooted cuttings were potted Feb. 14, 1990 and flowered on Apr. 1, 1990.